Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 155
"Return of the Supreme King, Part 3", known as "Rainbow Neos VS Yubel Ultimate Form" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fifty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime and the final episode to be dubbed. It first aired in Japan on October 3, 2007 and in the US on July 12, 2008. Summary Jaden continues his final confrontation with Yubel, having just Summoned "Rainbow Neos". By using one of its effects, Jaden puts the cards in Yubel's Graveyard back into her Deck, preventing "Samsara Lotus" from reviving itself, in turn preventing the effect of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from triggering. Jaden successfully overcomes "Terror Incarnate", only to have this trigger the Summon of "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare". Yubel herself merges with this new form, appearing out of one of the dragon's horns. In the Japanese version, Yubel questions why Jaden is using Jesse's cards and directly states that she believes the the love Jaden once gave Yubel now belongs to Jesse. Yubel uses her powers to allow Jaden to view the distant past, and their full history is finally disclosed. In a past life, Jaden was the prince of an unnamed Kingdom. In this life, Yubel was human, a young girl. The King of Neo Space tasks Yubel with protecting Jaden from The Light of Destruction until he is mature enough to utilize his innate powers as The Supreme King to eradicate The Light. To do so, Yubel must undergo a process that will transform her into a hideous dragon. Despite this, she is next shown in her usual Duel monster form. Jaden's past life pledges his love to Yubel, and states he will never love anyone else. In the present, Jaden tells Syrus to let everyone else know he is sorry for all the trouble he caused them. Jaden disappears in a wall of rainbow light, and Syrus weeps. Jaden is next seen within the wall, and continues his Duel with Yubel. She activates "Super Polymerization" and intends to fuse the twelve dimensions together and destroy them all. Jaden chains his "Spiritual Fusion" to the "Chain Material" she had played - allowing him to choose the Fusion Material Monsters. He chooses his soul and Yubel's. This unites Yubel with The Supreme King forever, fulfilling her wish and preventing the destruction of all existence. The two vow to fight against The Light of Destruction once more. The portals between dimensions close, and nearly everyone is transported back to Duel Academy. The exceptions are Bastion Misawa, who chose to stay with Tania, as well as Adrian, Echo and Zane, who appear to have truly died. Jaden himself also does not reappear. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn * Activates "Rainbow Neos's" effects. By sending the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard ("Elemental Hero Necroshade"), "Rainbow Neos" can return all cards in Yubel's Graveyard to her Deck. * Activates "Hidden Armory". At the cost of not being able to Normal Summon a monster this turn, Jaden sends the top card of his deck to the Graveyard and is permitted to move an Equip Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. "Necro Gardna" is discarded from the top of his Deck, and he moves "Rainbow Veil" to his hand. He equips it to "Rainbow Neos" * Attacks "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" with "Rainbow Neos". "Rainbow Veil" negates "Terror Incarnate's" effect, but Yubel activates her face-down "Fiend Rose", equipping it to "Terror Incarnate" to negate the damage. If it's destroyed, the equipped monster is destroyed with it. Yubel's turn * Removes two Chronicle Counters from "Spell Chronicle", with Jaden choosing to add "Mystical Space Typhoon" to Yubel's hand. * Activates "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying "Rainbow Veil". * Attacks "Rainbow Neos" with "Terror Incarnate", but Jaden removes the "Necro Gardna" in his Graveyard from play to negate the attack. Jaden's turn * Activates "Fifth Hope", shuffling, "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Sparkman", "Prisma", and "Neos" from his Graveyard back into his Deck and drawing two cards. "Spell Chronicle" gains a Chronicle Counter. * Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position. * Activates another one of "Rainbow Neos's" effects, sending "Clayman" to the Graveyard to return all of the monsters on Yubel's field to her Deck. With "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" removed from the field, Yubel can summon "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare".In the TCG/''OCG'', "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" cannot be Summoned when "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" is sent back to the Deck. * Sets a card. Yubel's turn * Attacks "Rainbow Neos" with "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare". Like "Yubel" and "Yubel - Terror Incarnate", if the attack goes through, Jaden will take all Battle Damage meant for Yubel. Furthermore, "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" will destroy any monster that battled with it at the end of the Damage Step. * Jaden activates "Alchemy Cycle", a Counter Trap that can reduce the ATK of one of his monsters to 0. He targets "Rainbow Neos". Now, "Rainbow Neos" cannot be destroyed in battle or by the effects of "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare", but, during the End Phase, "Rainbow Neos" is removed from play. "Alchemy Cycle" also allows Jaden to draw a card.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Alchemy Cycle" is a Normal Trap, not a Counter Trap. In addition, the ATK of all monsters on its player's side of the field are reduced to 0, the monsters are not removed from play but a card can be drawn for each monster the card targets that is destroyed by battle that turn. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * With "Elemental Hero Necroshade" in his Graveyard, Jaden can Summon one "Elemental Hero" monster without Tributes, and he chooses "Elemental Hero Neos", (2500/2000), Summoning it in Attack Position. * Sets two cards. Yubel's turn * Attacks "Neos" with "The Ultimate Nightmare", but Jaden activates "Mirage Tube". This card negates an opposing monster's attack. In exchange, Yubel now takes damage equal to the ATK of the monster she targeted in battle. With "Neos's" ATK at 2500, she loses 2500 Life Points (Yubel 400).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Mirage Tube" only deals 1000 damage and does not negate the attack. * "Spell Chronicle" gains a Chronicle Counter. * Activates the effect of "Spell Chronicle", removing the two Chronicle Counters. Jaden chooses to add "Super Polymerization" to Yubel's hand. * Activates her face-down "Chain Material", which allows her to access her field, hand, Deck, and Graveyard for Fusion Material Monsters. She chooses twelve monsters, each with a consecutive Level from 1 to 12 (which represent the twelve dimensions) :"Grave Squirmer", "Giant Germ", "Chaos Core", "Phantom of Chaos", "Dark Summoning Beast", "Infernal Incinerator", "Maju Garzett", "Lava Golem", "Infernal Flame Emperor", "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", "Gate Guardian", and "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare". * As those monsters are removed from play, Yubel then activates "Super Polymerization", intending to Summon the "Super Fusion God", but Jaden reveals that he had chained "Spiritual Fusion" to "Chain Material", explaining that he can now redirect "Super Polymerization" and choose the Fusion Material Monsters to fuse, and he chooses to fuse himself with Yubel. * As their souls fuse, the Duel ends with no winner. Differences in adaptations * This was the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX to be dubbed. As a result, it is made to appear that Jaden went off to fight The Light of Destruction and never returned. Mistakes * At one point "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" was shown to be a WIND monster. *"Infernal Incinerator" does not appear in the dubbed version of the "Chain Material" sequence. Instead, "Gate Guardian" appears, and "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" appears in place of "Gate Guardian" (this time, as a DARK monster). This means that, in the dub, no Level 6 monster was used. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes